Pyaar bhi takraar bhi
by Dareya Forever
Summary: My new story on kavi
1. Chapter 1 -

Hii everyone I am back with new story

Koi bhi mistak ho toh sorry guys

* * *

At moring

Purvi s house

Purvi : maa mai office jaa rahe ho bye

Pm : ruk purvi mijhe tumse baat karni hai

Purvi : maa abhi nahi mujhe late ho rahe hai shaam ko baat karte hai

Pm : mujhe abhi baat karni hai bhout zaruri hai

Purvi : acha thik hai bolo maa

Pm : mein tumahare liye ek ladka pasand kiya hai

Purvi : maa pher se aap mere liye rishty lakar aayi mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni hai

Pm : purvi mai chaiti ho ki tum ek baar use ladka se milo vo bohut acha ladka hai

Purvi : par maa

Purvi mom cut him

Pm : par var kuch nahi aaj shaam aa rahe hai tumse milne jaldi ghar aa jaana

Purvi : thik hai

Purvi office jati hai

At office

Purvi office jati hai aur apne kaam karne lagati hai

At lunce time

Sab log canteen jate hai neha purvi ko dekhati hai aur use ka pass jati hai ...purvi apne soch mai hoti hai...

Neha : purvi

...

Neha : purvi

...

Neha ( loudly ) : purvi

Purvi apne soch se bhaar aati hai

Purvi : haan neha

Neha : kab se awaaz de rahe ho tum kahe khoyi hova ho

Purvi : vo mai kuch soch rahi thi

Neha : lunch time hoga hai chala nicha

Neha aur purvi canteen jate hai aur apne oder deta hai aur chair par baitha ta hai

Neha : subha se dekh rahi ho tum kuch parshaan laga rahi ho

Purvi : haan vo main

Neha : bolo purvi

Purvi : maa ne mare liye ladka dekha jo aaj shaam aane wail hai

Neha : kya

Purvi : abhi shaadi nahi karna chaiti ho shreya

Neha : toh ab tum kya kargi purvi

Purvi : soch liye hai ki mai maa ko mana kardo gi mujhe abhi shaadi nahi haan

Tabhi purvi ka phone bhaja ta hai purvi pike up the phone

On call

Purvi : haan maa bolo

Pm : purvi aaj shaam jaldi ghar aa jana

Purvi : thik hai jaldi ghar aa jaavo gi mai

Pm : are sunn to

Purvi cut him

Purvi : maa mujhe bohut kaam hai shaam ko baat karte hai

Pm : acha thik hai bye

Purvi : bye and cut the call

Nehq : kya bola aunty ne

Purvi : bola ki jaldi ghar aa jaana

Neha smile

Purvi : tu kya smile kar rahi hai ye mai itni parshaan ho aur tum smile kar rahe ho

Neha : tu kya kar mai

Purvi : neha. mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai tu baat karna maa se vo tere baat sunn ti hai pls

Neha : aunty mere baat nahi songi

Purvi : toh ab mai kya karro

Neha : mere pass ek plan hai

Purvi : bol

Neha purvi ko plan bolti hai

Purvi (smiling ) : ab dekha mai karte ho use ladka ka saat vo shaadi ka liye mana karde ga

Neha : aad mai dekha lana phela chal lunch time katam hogaya hai

Dono apne kaam kar te hai

* * *

Dekhta hai purvi kya karte hai use ladka ka saat

Next chapter do din baad

Your Dareya forever


	2. Chapter 2 - toh baat pakki

Hii evevryone sorry for late update wo mai thoda busy thi is liye update nahi kar saki

Koi bhi garmar mistak aur speillng mistak ho toh sorry guys

Some change the first chapter

* * *

At 6 : 00 pm

Purvi office ka kaam khatam karti hai aur ghar jati hai...

Pm : aa gayi tum

Purvi : haan

Purvi ki mom purvi ka liye coffee lati hai ..

Purvi : thank you maa

Purvi coffee piti hai

Pm : purvi tum ready hone jaav wo log ate hi hoge

Purvi : hmm

Purvi coffee khatam kar ti hai...aur room mai jati hai..ready hone laga ti hai 7 : 00 pm ladke wala purvi ka ghar aata hai...purvi mom unka welcome karti hai ..ladke wala sofe par baith hain

Pm : mai aap log ka liye pani lakar aati hu

Pm mom unka liye chai aur pani lati hai aur sabki deti hai...Pm mom ladka se baat karti hai aur use family se kuch der baad ladka ki maa neelam se kehti hai

Km : neelam ji purvi kaha hai jise hum milne aaye hai

Neelam : wo apne room ready ho rahi hai mai bola kar lati hu

Neelam purvi ka room mai jati hai aur enter hoti hai aur purvi ko dekha ti hai

Purvi will be wearing a pink saree with light make up and loose hair she will also be wearing some bangles to give a traditional look with long hanging earings she will be looking just like an angel

Neelam : bohut sander laga rahi hu purvi

Purvi smile

Neelam : mujhe pata hai purvi tum abhi shaadi nahi karna chati ho par ladka bohut acha hai aur vo tum bohut khush rakhaga aur mai chaiti ho tum use ladka se acha se baat karo aur tum use ka saat kuch galat nahi kar gi tum meri kasam hai purvi

Purvi ( thinking ) : maa apne kasam kyu di ab mujhe apne plan cancel karna hoga ..

Neelam : kya soch rahi ho purvi chala neech

Purvi thought se bhaar aati hai

Purvi : haan

Neelam aur purvi neech jati hai aur neelam purvi ko sab se milti hai ...

Neelam : purvi ye hai archana ji aut unki pati ram hai aur unki bahu shreya hai

Purvi archana aur ram ka pair cho ti hai aur shreya se milti hai

Neelam : aur purvi ye kavin hai unka beta hai

Purvi sees kavin ..he will be wearing a blue jeanc and a black leather jacket with a shirt inside he will also be wearing a blue gogal which makes him look more cool

Purvi ( pov ) : toh ye hai wo ladka jo maa ne mere liye pasand kiya hai

Kavin purvi ko dekhta hai

Kavin ( pov ) : to ye ha wo ladki hai jo maa ne mere liye choose ki hai

Kuch der baad archanna aur shreya purvi se baat karti hai ...purvi bhi unse baat karti hai

Archana : neelam ji kavin aur purvi ek dusre se baat karni chaiya

Neelam : haan kyu nahi archana ji

Neelam : purvi tum kavin ko room mai lajaav

Purvi fake smile : ji maa

Purvi kavin ko room mai la jati hai ...dono room enter hote hai...dono chup hote hai

Kavin ( pov ) : ab is kya baat karro maa kaha fasa diya aapne

Kavin use dekhata hai aur fake smile karta hai ...purvi bolti hai

Purvi : mujhe tum se baat karne hai

Kavin : bolo

Purvi : mai ye shaadi sirf maa ka liye karna chaiti ho ...

Kavin : mai bhi abhi shaadi nahi karna chata ho par family liye kar rahe ho

Purvi : toh kya tum is shaadi ka liye haan

Kavin : haan

Purvi : mai shaadi ka baad job karna chati ho

Kavin : jisa tum thik laga vise bhi mai shaadi apne family ka liye kar rahi ho

Purvi : thank you

Kuch der baat karne ka baad purvi aur kavin neech jate hai

Archana : tum dono kya jawab hai

Kavin : maa mai shaadi ki liye haan

Archana smile

Neelam : purvi tumhara kya jawab hai

Purvi : haan maa

Neelam aur kavin ki family khush hote hai dono sweet se khilate hai ek dusre ko kavi bado ka blessing lata hai

Archana : neelam ji hum jaldi hi un dono ki sagai kar ne hogi...mai kal pandit ji baat karti ho

Neelam : jasi aapko thik lage archanna ji

kuch der baad kavin aur archana shreya apne ghar jate hai

At Night

neelam purvi ka room mai aati hai aur use hug karti hai

Neelam : aaj mai bohut khush ho purvi tum shaadi ka liye haan kaha

Purvi smile

Neelam : purvi tumha sach mai kavin pasand hai

Purvi : haan maa

Kuch der baad neelam apne room mai jati hai

Purvi ( pov ) : maa mai yeh shaadi sirf aapka liye kar rahi hu..mai aap ko sad nahi dekha sakti hu...aur wo so jaati hai..

* * *

One week baad

Kavin house

Sab log breakfast kar rahi hote hai tabhi kavin dinning table par aaya hai

Kavin : good moring everyone

Everyone : good moring kavin

Kavin chair par baith hai aur breakafast karta hai

Archana : mai aap sab ko batana bhool gayi

Shreya : kya maa

Archana smile : sagai ki date fix hogai hai

Kavin ( shocked ) : kya

Archana : kavin tum shocked kyu ho rahi ho tum khush nahi ho kya sagai date fix ho gaya hai is liye

Kavin : maa is kuch nahi bas vaise sagai kab hai

Archana : char din baad

Kavin fake smile

Archana : mai abhi neelam ji ko ye good newz deti ho

Archana purvi ka ghar call karti hai

* * *

Purvi s house

Neelam aur purvi breakfast kar rahi hote hai tabhi phone bhaja ta hai...neelam pike up the call

On call

Neelam : hello

Archana : hello neelam ji mai archana bol rahi ho

Neelam : haan boliya archana ji ghar mai sab kise hai

Archana : sab thik hai wo mein phone isliye ki hai ki sagai ki date fix hoga hai

Neelam : kya sach mai

Archana : haan char din baad hai sagai

Neelam : par char din mai sab taiyaar kise hoga

Archana : sab hojaye hai neealm acha ab rakhti ho bye

Neelam : haan bye

Neelam cut the call

Purvi : maa kya hovo kya keha aunty ne

Neelam : purvi sagai ki date fix hoga hai

Purvi : kya

Neelam : haan purvi char din baad sagai hai

Purvi : par maa char din mai sab kise hoga

Neelam : ho jaye ga purvi tum office se char din ki choti lelo aur tum shoping bhi karni hoge kal tum aur neha shoping par jana

Purvi : thik hai maa acha ab mai chalti ho mujhe office ka liye late ho raha hai

Purvi office jati hai ...

* * *

I know ki chapter ek dum bakwas tha...

next chapter mai kavi sagai aur nok - jok

Priyy077 : thank you for review

Kavi fan : thank you for review

Subhi singh : thank you for review

Purvi fan : thank you for review

Ashi : thank you for review

Guest : thank you for review

Anu : thank you for review

Sajal aire mir : thank you for review

Keep loving kavi :- ) :-)

.

.

Your Dareya forever


	3. Chapter 3 - Sagai

Hii evevryone

Koi bhi garmar miistak aur spelling mistak ho toh sorry guys

Author note : guys mujhe nahi pata hai ki sagai ki rasem mai kya hota hai ...mujhe jasa laga mein likha hai

* * *

At 4 : 00 pm

Purvi office mai kaam kar rahi hoti hai tabhi use ka phone bhajta hai

On call

Purvi : haan maa bolo

Neelam : purvi wo aaj shaam 5 bhaje kavin aur shreya tumhare office aa rahi hai

Purvi : kya

Neelam : archana ji ki phone aaya tha unho ne bol hai ki tum aur kavin saat mai shoping karro

Purvi : what

Neelam : purvi mujhe pata hai ki tum neha ka saat jane wali thi par archana ji ne bol toh mai mana nahi kar saki

Purvi : par maa

Neelam : par var kuch nahi tum kavin se acha se baat karna aur pls kuch gadbad mat karna

Purvi : ok maa

Neelam cut the call

Purvi (pov ) : pata nahi maa kavin ki itni tarrif kyu kar ti hai mujhe use kavin ka saat shoping par jana hoga ab kya karo

At 5: 00

Shreya aur kavin purvi ka office aata hai

Shreya : hii purvi

Purvi : hii shreya

Purvi fake smile : hii kavin

Kavin : hii

Kavin ( thanking ) : mujhe is ka saat shoping par jana hoga ...pata nahi maa ko purvi hi kyu passand aayi mere liye kitna zidi hai ye ladki

Shreya : kavin kya soch rahi ho chala shoping par

Kavin : haan

Shreya aur kavi mall jate hai ..

At mall.

Shreya : purvi phela tumhari liye dress pasand karte hai

Purvi : hmm

Shreya : kavin tum apne liye sherwani pasand karo

Kavin : ok bhabhi

Kavin apne liye sherwani pasand karta hai aur shreya aur purvi ka wait kar rahe hota hai... Shreya purvi ka liye kuch lehenga pasand karti hai par purvi ko pasand nahi aate hai ...kuch der baad purvi ko lehenga pasand aata hai...lehenga lane ka baad dono bhaar aati hai ...aur kavin ka pass ati hai

Kavin : ho gayi shoping bhabhi

Shreya : haan

Kavin : bhabhi mai kab se yeha khada ho...aap logna bohut time lagaya shoping mai

Shreya : sorry kavin wo purvi ko kuch pasand nahi aa rahe tha

Kavin : hmm

Tabhi shreya ka phone bhaje ta hai ...shreya baat karni duse side jati hai ..baat karka shreya wapis aati hai

Shreya : kavin tum ghar jaav aur purvi ko ghar chod dena

Kavin : aap keha jaa rahi hai

Shreya : wo mujhe kuch kaam hai mai baad mai ghar aati ho

Kavin : thik hai

Shreya : bye purvi

Purvi : bye shreya

Kavin aur purvi dono mall bhaar aate hai aur car mai baith hai ...kavin driving kar rahe hota hai tabhi purvi use awaaz deti hai

Purvi : gadi roko

Kavin stop the car

Kavin : kya hovo tum chilayi kyu

Purvi : wo mujhe pani puri khani hai

Kavin : tum kya pagal ho

Purvi : pls chalo na

Kavin : mujhe pani puri nahi pasnad hai

Purvi ( shocked ) : kya tum pani puri nahi pasand hai

Kavin : haan aur pani puri khane se health karab hoti hai

Purvi kuch nahi bolti hai

Kavin : mujhe late ho rahe hai ..toh ab hum chala

Purvi was sad : hmm

Kavin car start karta hai...

Kavin ( pov ) : ye ladki sach mai pagal hai ...pani puri ka liye ko itna chila ta hai kya pata nahi shaadi ka baad mere kya hoga

Purvi ( pov ) : kaise ladka hai is pani puri nahi pasand hai...par mujhe toh khane deta par nahi health karab hoti huhh...pata nahi shaadi ka baad mai is ka saat kise rahogi ..

Kavin car stop karta hai ..purvi car se bhaar aati hai bye nahi bolti aur ghar mai chali jati hai...kavin car start karta hai..aur waha se chala jata hai...

Purvi ghar mai enter hoti

Neelam : aagayi tum

Purvi : haan

Neelam : purvi dinner ready hai tum fresha ho kar aao

Purvi : thik hai maa

Purvi room mai jati hai aur fresh hoti hai bed par baith hai...neelam room aati hai aur dekhati hai purvi so gayi hoti hai

Neelam : lagata hai bohut thik gayi hai is liye so gayi ..par dinner bhi nai kya purvi ne

Neelam light off karti hai aur room se chali jati hai

* * *

After 4 days

Purvi s house will be fully decorated with roses and neelam will be at the door welcoming the guests ...after s while kavin and his family arrives neelam welcomes them too...kavin wil be wearing a blue sheewani...

neelam aur archana baat kar rahi hote hai tabhi shreya neelam ka pass ati hai

Shreya : aunty purvi keha hai

Neelam : vo ready ho rahi hai

Shreya : mai purvi ko milka aati hu

Shreya purvi ka room jati hai

Purvi s room

Purvi mirror ka samne ready ho rahi hoti hai ...shreya enter hoti hai

Purvi : are shreya tum yaha

Shreya : tum ready ho gayi

Purvi : haan

Shreya : bohut khoobsurat laga rahi ho purvi

Purvi smile

Shreya : aaj kavin tum dekha kar behosh ho jaaye ga

Purvi fake smile

Shreya : acha ab mai neech jaa rahi hu ...

Purvi : thik hai

Shreya neech jati hai aur arachana ka pass khadi hoti hai

Archana : neelam ji ab hum sagai ki rasem shurro karni chaiya

Neelam : haan mai purvi ko bola kar lati ho

Neha : aunty mai bol kar lati ho purvi ko

Neelam : thik hai

Neha purvi ka room mai jati hai ...Neha came down with purvi who wore a yellow blouse and pink lehenga with pink dupatta and matching simple jwellery like pink bangles and waist chain ...kavins family was watching purvi...she came down and stood beside kavin

Archana : raesam shurro kar

Neelam : haan

Kavin aur purvi stage par jate hai ...Archana gave kavin the ring ...kavin slipped it in purvi s finger everybody clapped purvi too mafe kavin wear the ring and rose petals fell upon them...

Archana purvi ko apne guest se mila ti hai..Atersome time kavin s family dinner karte hai aur ghar jate hai

* * *

I know ki chapter acha nahi tha...pher bhi review karna

Cid ki deewani : thank you for review

Kavi fan : thank you for review

Subhi singh : thank you for review

Candy 126 : thank you for review

Jasmeet : thank you for review

Luv duo nd purvi : thank you for review

Update kavi : thank you for review

Ashi : thank you for review

Guest : thank you for review

Mouni : thank you for review

Saj mir : thank you for review

Keep loving kavi :- ) :-)

.

.

Your Dareya forever


	4. Chapter 4 - kavi nok jok

**hii everyone sorry for late update ...**

 **speling aur garmar mistak ka liye sorry 🙏🙏**

 **Thank you to all you review**

 **Subhi singh , cid ki deewani , kavi fan , update kavi ,** **suhashin , asmika kv shreya fan , guest , ashi , asfika sheqh , thank you for review ...**

 **Candy126 : is story mai shreya purvi ki dost nahi hai ...shreya sirf kavin ki bhabhi hai main first chapter mai naam change ki hai i hope ki aap confused na ho and** **...thank you for review : -) :-)**

* * *

One month baad ... kavi ki shaadi ho jaati hai

Kavin room

Room was decorated with flowers and candle patals purvi was sitting in bridal attire ...kavin entered in the room and locked the room he went near the bed purvi watched him

Purvi (pov ) : ye to meri tarif hi aa rahe hai ...kahii ye mere saaf zabardasti to nahi karna wala mai is apne saat zabardasti nahi karne donge ...

Purvi s eye fall on the table she took the peppar spray and sprayed in on kavin 's eye ! Kavin eye rub karta hai

Kavin : purvi ye tum kya kar rahi ho

Purvi bed par se khadi hoti hai aur kavin pass jati hai ...kavin eye opne karta hai

Purvi : mai tum mere saat zabardasti nahi karna dongi

Kavin shocked : what purvi kya tum pagal ho ...mai sirf pillow aur la rahe tha ...aur kavin wahroom mai jata hai ...

Purvi bed par baith jati hai

Purvi (pov ) : ye maine kya kar diya ...mai ye kaise soch sakti hu

15 min baad kavin washroom se bhaar aata hai...aur pillow leta hai

Purvi : kavin tum chai ho toh bed par so sakte ho

Kavin : mujhe tumhare haath aur mar nahi khani hai ... couch par jaa kar baith jata hai...

Purvi kuch bolne wala hoti hai ki door knok hota hai ...purvi opne the door and sew shreya hoti hai

Shreya : sorry disturb karne ka par ye dena aayi thi ...shreya purvi ko sari deti hai

Purvi : ye kisi liye shreya

Shreya : maa ne diya hai aur bola hai ...kal rasoi puja hai tum ye phena hai ...

Purvi : thik hai shreya

Shreya ; good night purvi

Purvi : good night

Aur shreya waha se chali jaati hai ...

Purvi door band karti hai aur bed par baith jaati hai ...

Purvi ( tensed ) : ab mai kya karo mujhe toh khana bana nahi aata hai ...

Kavin sew him

Kavin ( thinking ) : ye purvi kya huva hai itni tensed kyu hai pocho ek baar ...

Kavin purvi ka pass jaata hai

Kavin : purvi kya huva tum itni tensed kyu ho

Purvi : wo mujhe ( thinking : ager kavin ko pata chal mujhe khanna banana nahi wo bohut hase ga mujhe par ab kya bolo ) kuch nahi kavin wo bas kal ek rasem hai is liye thoda pareshan hu ...

Kavin : ohh ye baat hai ...

Purvi : haan

Kavin : hmm

Kavin couch par jaakar so jaata hai

Next moring

Purvi wake up aur washroom mai jaati hai 15 min baad bhaar aati hai...ready ho kar neche jaati hai archana aur shreya hall .purvi archana ka pass jati hai ...ashiward leti hai

Purvi : good moring maa

Archana : good moring purvi

Purvi : good moring shreya

Shreya ( smile ) : good moring purvi

Archana : purvi aaj tumhari pheli rasoi hai aaj tum ka liye khana banana hai

Purvi : ji maa

Archana : mai aur shreya mandir jaa rahe hai ...tum khana banana lena

Purvi : ji maa

Archana aur shreya waha se chali jaata hai aur purvi kitchen mai jaati hai ...

Purvi ( pov ) : ab mai kya karo ...aur soch ne laga ti hai ( tabhi purvi idea aata hai )

Purvi : ek kaam karti hu cooking book se mai dekhti hu ...( purvi cooking book leti hai aur use mai dekhti hai ) mil gaye phela saare vegetables cut karti hu ...Purvi vegetables cut karne lagati hai ...

Kavin room

Kavin uth hai aur dekhta hai purvi room mai nahi hoti hai ...kavin fresh hone jaata hai aur fresh ho kar hall mai jaata hai ...

Kavin ( pov ) : hall mai toh koi nahi hai ...lagta hai sab so rahe hai .ab mujhe hi apne liye coffee banani hogi ...

Kavin kitchen enter hota hai aur socked hota hai

* * *

I know ek dum bakwaas chapter tha ...pheri bhi review karna guys

I know bohut short chapter hai next chapter long hoga

Next chapter wil be update soon

.

.

.

.

Keep loving kavi

Your Dareya forever


	5. Chapter 5 - cute fight

Kavin kitchen mai enter hota hai aur shocked hota hai ...poora kitchen messy hota hai vegetables floor par hota hai ...aata poore platfrom par hota hai

Kavin (shocked ) : purvi ye sab kya hai

Purvi trun hoti hai

Purvi : tum ye kya kar rahe ho

Kavin : coffee banane aaye hu apne liye

Purvi : ohh

Aur purvi apne kaam karne lagati hai ...kavin use ka pass jaata hai

Kavin : waise kya mai jaane sakta hu kitchen ki haalat asie kyu hai

Purvi : wo mai ( thinking : ab kya bolo ) haan wo mai jaaldi mai sab kar rahi thi aur poora kitchen messy ho gaye

Kavin : ohh ye baat hai

Purvi : haan tum coffee banane hai na bana lo mai baad mai apne kaam kar ti hu

Kavin : nahi tum apne kaam kar lo mai baad mai coffee bana lunga tab tak mai yeha wait karta hu

Purvi : nahi kavin tum bana lo

Kavin : nahi mai wait karta hu

Purvi : hmm

Purvi ( thinking ) : ab kya karro kavin toh jaane ka naam nahi le rahe hai )

Kavin ( pov ) : mujhe paa hai purvi tum kuch chup rahi hu mujhe se par jaana kar raho ga

Kavin : waise purvi tum bana kya rahi ho

Purvi : matter panneer

Kavin : ohh

Kavin kitchen ki tarif dekhta hai ...aur bolta hai

Kavin : tumne abhi tak banana surro nahi kiya purvi ...thod der mai sab uth jaaye ge jaldi banvo

Purvi : haan banati hu

Purvi cooking book mai dekhti hai banane lagati hai ...

Kavin : tum cooking book se kyu bana rahi ho

Purvi head down : wo mai tum kuch khena chaiti hu

Kavin : bolo

Purvi : tum promise kar tum mujhe par hasso ge nahi

Kavin : bilkul nahi i promise purvi

Purvi head down : wo mujhe khanna banana nahi aata hai

Kavin : toh ab kya kargi

Purvi : shreya aur maa sab soch baata doungi

Kavin : nahi maa aur bhabhi ko baatane ki zarurat nahi ...mai help karta hu khana baane mai

Purvi use dekti hai

Purvi : tum aata hai khana banana

Kavin : haan

Purvi : ok par maa aur shreya aate hoge agar unlog ne tumha kitchen mai dekh liye toh kya soch ga

Kavin : wo log abhi nahi aa ge ...

Purvi : ok khana banana start kar re

Kavin : haan pheli kitchen clean karte hai

Purvi : ok

Kavin aur purvi kitchen clean karte hai ...aur khana bane laga jaate hai kavin purvi ko bolta hai matter panneer kise bana ta hai purvi kavin ka oder follow karti hai after some time kavin aur purvi saara khana bana lete hai...

Purvi : hush khana bana gaye

Kavin : hmm

Purvi : ab mai tum coffee bana sakte ho

Kavin : wo kya baat hai main tumhari itni help ki tum meri liye coffee nahi bana sakti hu

Purvi : mai kyu banavo

Kavin : coffee nahi kam se thank you boldo

Purvi use ka pass jati hai ..

Purvi : pati ka farz hota hai apne patni help karne mai use mai thank nahi bolte ...aur purvi waha se chali jaati hai ...

Kavin ( thinking ) : ek toh help kar aur thank you bhi nahi bolo purvi ne Ab mujhe hi coffee banane hogi...is acha mai shaadi hi nahi karta ...

Kavin apne liye coffee bana ta hai aur kitchen se bhaar aata hai ...aur dekhta hai purvi sofe par baith hoti hai ...purvi use ka pass aati hai

Purvi : kavin tum kitna acha hu meri liye coffee bana kar la ye

Kavin : ye coffee tumhare liye nahi purvi

Purvi : par mujhe pine hai

Kavin ( thinking ) : purvi ko coffee pine hai thik hai ...ab maza aaye ga

Purvi : kya soch rahe ho

Kavin : kuch nahi tumha coffee pine hai thik hai ye lo

Kavin coffee ka cup deta hai ...purvi cup leti hai aur piti hi purvi ka face ka rang chang ho jaata hai purvi splits coffee at kavin shirt

Kavin : purvi ye tumne kya kiya

Purvi make face : chi kitni kadvi hai ye coffee tum aise coffee pite hu

Kavin : ye black coffee hai aur pls is kadvi mat kaha hu

Purvi : kadvi nahi toh kya bolo

Kavin : tumse baat karna hi bekar hai ...meri poori shirt karab kar di mujhe pheri se fresh hona hoga

Purvi : kya matlbe hai tumhara

Kavin : kuch nahi ...Aur kavin apne room mai jaata hai

Kavin room

Kavin fresh hone washroom mai jaata hai ...20 min baad bhaar aata hai ...aur mirror ka samne bal bana rahe hota hai tabhi use nazar table par padti hai ...coffee ka cup hota hai

Kavin ( himself ) : ye purvi bhi ajab hai

Aur cup leta hai aur pine lagata hai ...coffee pine ka baad kavin neche jaata hai sab log dinnig table par baith hote hai ...kavin chair par baith jaata hai ...

Kavin ( smile ) : good moring everyone

Everyone : good moring kavin

Purvi sab log khana sarved karti hai

Archana khana test karti hai

Archana ( smile.) : purvi khana bohut acha bana hain

Purvi ( smlile ) : thank you maa

Archana : purvi adher aao

Purvi archana ka pass jaati hai archana use nek deti hai ...

Purvi : is ki kya zarurat hai

Archana : raklo ye meri aur ram ji ka tarif se hai

Purvi take it

Purvi dono ka pher chuti hai dono use ahiwad dete hai

Shreya : kavin tum bhi test kar bolo kase bana hai

Kavin ( fake smile ) : haan karta hu

Kavin test kar ta hai sab log kavin ki tarif hi dekh rahe hota hai ...

Shreya : bol kavin kisa laga

Kavin : acha bana hai

Shreya : sirf acha bana ha aur bhi kuch bol purvi na itne pyaar se banaya hai

Kavin ( thinking ) : banaya main aur tairf ho rahi purvi ki

Shreya : kya soch na laga kavin

Kavin : kuch nahi bhabhi

Shreya : purvi ki tarif karro

Kavin purvi ko dekhta hai aur bolta hai

Kavin : purvi khana bohut acha banana hai ...

Purvi ( smile ) : thank you kavin

Everyone smile

Purvi sab log kheer deti hai after some sab log apne room mai jaata hai

Kavi room

Kavin bed par baith hota hai ...purvi room mai enter hoti aur bed ki dusre tairf baith jaati hai

Purvi : aaj mai bohut thak gayi hu

Kavin bas use sunn rahe hota hai

Purvi : waise tum khana bohut acha banate ho

Kavin : thank you

Tabhi purvi ka phone bhaja ta hai ...purvi pick the phone

On call

Neelam : purvi kaisi ho tum

Purvi : mai theek ho aur aap

Neelam : mai theek hu ghar mai sab kaise hai

Purvi : sab thik hai

Neelam : aur kavin kaise hai

Purvi : maa kavin bhi theek hai

Neelam : purvi kitni baar bol hai pati ka naam nahi leti hai

Purvi : haan samjhe gayi ab khush

Neelam : haan

Kuch der baat karne ka baad purvi phone cut karti hai ...aur sofe par baith jaati hai aur magzine leti aur pad na lagti hai ...tabhi dareya room ka door nok karte hai

Daya : kya hum ander aa sakti hai

Kavin : bhai is mai pochne ka kya baat hai aap log ander aa sakti hai

Dareya andher aata hai

Kavin aur purvi dareya ka pass jate hai

Kavin : bhai kuch kaam tha kya

Daya : haan

Shreya kavi ka pocket deti hai

Purvi : ye kya hai

Shreya : khud dekh lo

Kavi opne kate hai aur shocked hote hai

Kavin : shimla ka ticket

Daya : meri aur shreya ka tarif se

Purvi : is kya zarurat thi

Shreya : zarurat hai purvi tum dono ki shaadi hovi hai ...

Kavin : par bhabhi

Daya : par var kuch nahi rak lo

Kavin : thik hai

Dareya smile

Shreya : waise kavin khana acha bana tha tumne acha banaya tha

Kavin : thank you bhabhi aap ko acha laga khanna

Purvi ( pov ) : ye kya bol diya kavin tumne

Kavin ( kavin ko pata chalta hai usne kya bol hai ) : wo mai

Shreya : are use mai darr ne kya baat hai kavin

Kavin : bhabhi apko kise pata mein banaya hai

Shreya ( smile ) : tumne bohut baar apne haath se bana khana khilaya hai .

Kavin : hmm

Kuch der baad dareya room se chail jaate hai

Kavin bed par baith jaata hai aur purvi couch par

Kavin ( pov ) : shimla aur purvi ka saat bilkul nahi

Purvi ( pov ) : ab mujhe is ka saat shimla jaana hoga ...

* * *

So guys kaisa laga chapter

Next chapter will be update soon

Guys koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry

Mai bohut jaldi ek kavi os likhna wali hu jo thoda din baad post kargi ..

Candy 126 : hey thank you for review dear ...and happy long chapter post ki hai : -)

Krissy krissana : hey thank you for review dear : -)

Cid ki deewani : thank you for review dear happy mein i tumhare liye chapter post ki hai and iss pyaar ko kya naam doon wo bhi bohut jaldi update kargi :-)

Subhi singh : thank you for review dear :-)

Ashi : thank you for review dear :-)

Guest : thank you for review dear :-)

Kavi fan : thank you for review : -)

Sweety : thank you for review dear : -)

Asfika sheqh : thank you for review dear :-)

.

.

.

Keep loving kavi

Your Dareya forever


	6. Chapter 6 - dinner

At eveving

Kavi room

Purvi apne kapde alamari mai rakh rahi hoti hai ...tabhi archana room mai enter hoti hai ...

Archana : purvi

Purvi trun hoti hai aur archana ka pass aati hai

Purvi : maa kuch kaam tha

Archana : haan wo kavin aur tumse kuch baat karni hai

Purvi : boliya maa

Archana : kavin kaha hai purvi

Purvi : kavin toh kise kaam se bhaar gaye hai

Archana : oh kavin aa jaaye pheri baat karti hu

Purvi : ji maa

Aur archana waha se chali jaati hai ...

Purvi ( pov ) : kya baat ho sakti hai

After sometime kavin room mai enter hota hai ...purvi kavin ka pass aati hai

Purvi : kavin maa aayi thi kuch baat karna hai unhe humse

Kavin : thik hai chalo

Kavi archana ka room mai jaate hai ...

Kavin : maa hum andhar aa sakte hai

Archana : aao kavin aur purvi

Kavin aur purvi room mai enter hote hai ...

Archana : baith ho

Kavi archana ka pass bed par baithte hai

Kavin : boliya maa kya baat hai

Archana : kavin maine tum dono ka liye dinner plan kiya hai

Kavi shocked

Archana dono ko hi dekh rahi hoti hai

Archana : tum dono itne shocked kyu ho

Kavin : kuch nahi maa par dinner plan karne ki kya zarurat thi ...

Archana : kase zarurat nahi hai kavin tum dono ki shaadi hovi hai

Purvi : par maa

Archana : par var kuch nahi jaldi se ready ho jaav

Kavin : maa humari baat toh suniya

Archana : kavin mujhe kuch nahi sunna tum log ready ho jaav aur dinner ka liye bhaar jaav

Kavin aur purvi ek dusre ko dekh rahe hote hai ...

Both : theek hai maa

Kavi room se bhaar aate hai aur apne room mai jaate hai ...

8 : 00 pm

Kavin ready hokar hall mai purvi ka wait kar rahe hota hai ...

Kavin (pov) : ye ladkiya humsha ready hone mai itna time kyu lagati hai ...

After some time purvi neche aati hai kavin use dekhta hai ( aur kya kavin sir kho gaye purvi mam mai ) purvi ne sky blue color ki sari pheni hoti hai haath mai bangles aur hair opne hote hai ...aur kaan ( ear ) mai simpal sa earing hote hai ...purvi kavin ka pass jati hai

Purvi : chala kavin

...

Purvi (loudliy ) : kavin

Kavin comes back to reality

Kavin : haan bol purvi

Purvi : chala kavin

Kavin : haan

Kavin aur purvi car mai baith hai aur hotal ki tarif jaate hai ...after sometime dono hotal pochte hai .kavin car park karta hai aur dono hotal ka andar jaate hai ...hotal ka managerdono ka welcome ka te hai aur dono ko table dekha te hai kavi chair par baith hai...waiter aata hai aur oder leta hai ...kuch der baad waiter aata hai aur oder deta ha ...kavi dinner karte

...

Do din baad kavi shimla jaate hai

* * *

i know itna acha nahi tha par kya karo koi idea hi nahi aa rahe tha ...aur ye idea aa ye toh likha diye i hope all you like it chapter ... aur shot bhi tha par next chapter long hoga promiss guys

Dekhte hai kya hota hai shimla mai ?

Annivesary kal update karogi

Guys koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry

.

Drizzle 1640 : hey thank for review dear :-) :-)

Cid ki deewani : thank you for review dear if you dont mind kya tum apne number de sakti ho...wo kya hai mai apne number tum yeha nahi de sakti hu...tum review mai number bhajo...mai tumhara numbar save karka ...tumhara number remove kar dongi ...agar tum promble na ho toh...wait for reply :-)

Subhi singh : thank you for review dear :-)

Ashi : thank you for review dear :-)

Guest : thank you for review dear :-)

Kavi fan : thank you for review : -)

.

.

.

Keep loving kavi

Your Dareya forever


	7. Chapter 7

Hii everyone sorry for late update ...

Koi bhi garmar aur speling mistka ho to sorry guys 🙏🙏

* * *

Shimla

At hotal

Kavin washroom mai hota hai aur purvi bed par baith hoti hai ...Tabhi kavin washroom se bhaar aata hai aur mirror ka pass jaata hai aur bal ( hair ) banane lagta hai ...purvi use dekhti hai aur use ka pass jaati hai

Purvi : kavin

Kavin turn hota hai

Kavin : haan purvi

Purvi : kavin mai bohut bor ho rahi hu chalna kahin bhaar jaate hai

Kavin : tum jaane ho toh jaava mujhe itna thand mai kahin nahi jaana

Purvi : chalo na pls

Kavin : nahi

Purvi : kavin tumne garam kapda phene pher bhi tum thand lag rahi hai ...mujhe dekho ma sirf sari pheni hai chala na kavin

Kavin : mujhe kahi nahi jaane so pls zid mat karro tum jaana ho toh jaav

Purvi ( angry ) : thik hai jaa rahi hu ...and wo washroom mai jaati hai ...20 min baad bhaar aati hai ...aur dekhti hai kavin juice pi rahe hota hai aur tv dekh rahe hota hai ...

Purvi ( mind ) : main isse shaadi kar ka galti ki huhh...mere saat shoping par bhi chal sakta ...ab dekho mazase juice pi rahe hai huhh...

Purvi ready hoti hai aur room se chal jaati hai ...kavin use dekhta hai

Kavin (pov ) : itni thand mai purvi ko shoping mai jaaane hai...pata nahi mai is ka saat poori zindigi baata pavoga bohut zid hai

Kavin bhi use ka picha jaata hai ... dekhta hai purvi hotal ja baahr hoti hai kavin use ka pass jaata hai

Kavin : chala shoping par

Purvi : hmm

Kavi shoping par jaate hai...purvi apne liye dress dekh rahi hoti hai ... purvi apne sab ka liye gift leti hai aut kavin ka liye bhi kuch der baad dono shoping khatam karte hai aur pher ghoomne jaate hai ...kavi ice cream khate hai ...aise raat ho jaati hai ...dono hotal jaate hai

Kavi room

Kavi room mai enter hote hai purvi bed shoping bags rakhti hai

Purvi : aaj mai bohut thak gayi

Kavin : mai bhi

Kavin fresh hone jaata hai ...10 min baad .fresh hokar aata hai

Kavin : purvi dinner karna chal neche

Purvi : kavin mai bohut thak gayi hu kya hum dinner room mai hi kar sakte hai

Kavin : Thik hai purvi mai oder deta hu

Purvi smile

Kavin neche call karta hai aur oder karta hai

Kavin : 10 min khana aa jaaye ga purvi

Purvi : hmm

Kavin bed ka dusre side baith jaata hai ...purvi fresh hone jaati hai 20 min baad fresh ho kar aati hai...khana aa chuka hota hai ...

Kavin : purvi aa khana aa gaye hai

Purvi nodo

Kavi dinner karne lagti hai ...after some time dinner karna ka baad dono bed par baith hote hai

Purvi ( pov ) : kavin itna bhi bora nahi hai ...aaj mera saat shoping par aaye ...aur wo smile karti hai

Kavin ( pov ) : purvi itni bhi bori nahi hai...par zid bohut hai

Dono ek dusre ko dekhte hai aur smile karte hai

Kavin : purvi

Purvi : haa kavin

Kavin : hum pati patni nahi sahi par kya hum dost bana sakte hai

Purvi ( smile ) : kyu nahi kavin

Kavi hand shek karte hai : friends

Purvi : ab friend hai toh hum ek dusre ka baare mai sab pata hona chaiya

Kavin : baat toh sahi hai purvi

Purvi : toh phela tum bolo apne pasand na pasnd ka baare mai

Kavin aur purvi apne pasand aur na pasnad ka baare mai ek dusre se baat karte hai ...dono baat hi kar rahe hote hai dono ka time ka pata hi nahi chalta ...kuch der baad dono so jaate hai

. ...

I hope sab ko pasnad aayi ye chapter

Kavi dost bhi bana gaye dekte hai kya kavi ko ek dusre pyaar hoga ?

Thank you for all your review

.

.

.

.

Keep loving Kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	8. Chapter 8

Hii everyone sorry for late update and koi bhi mistkes hotoh sorry guys

* * *

One week baad kavi shamla se wapise ghar aate hai ...ye one week mai kavi hi friendship bohut achi ho jaati hai ...one month baad purvi ko kavin ka se pyaar ho jaata hai .par kavin ko pata nahi hota hai purvi ka baare mai

At moring

Purvi wake up aur fresh ho kar kichen mai jaati hai ...waha shreya bhi hoti hai ...purvi shreha ki help karti hai break fast mai kuch der baad ...shreya aur purvi break fast served kar ta hai sab ko ...break fast ka baad archana aur ram kisi kaam se bhaar chala jaate hai...purvi room mai aati hai aur dekhti hai kavin abhi tak so rahe hota hai ...purvi kavi ko uthne ki koshish karti hai par kavin uth nahi hai ..purvi kitchen mai jaathi hai aur friged se thand pani leti hai aur room mai jaati hai aur kavin ka face par pani dalti hai ...kavin uth kar baith jaata hai

Kavin : ye tarika hova jaagne ka purvi

Purvi : kab se uth rahi hu tumha kavin

Kavin : pls 5 min sone do

Purvi : nahi utho office bhi jaana hai

Kavin ( low voice ) : sone bhi nahi deti hai

Purvi : tumne kuch kaha kavin

Kavin : nahi

Purvi : hmm thik hai jaldi se ready hokar aavo mai nashta lagti hu

Kavin : ok

Purvi neche chali jaati hai...kuch der baad kavin fresh hokar aata hai aur dinning table par baith hai purvi nashta served karti hai ...purvi room mai jaati hai bag aur phone lena aur neche aati hai kavin abhi break fast kar rahe hota hai ...

Purvi : kavin mai office ka liye jaa rahi hu

Kavin : hmm thik hai bye

Purvi : bye kavin

Purvi jaane wali hoti hai ki tabhi purvi ka phone bhaj ta hai ...purvi wahi ruk jaati hai aur call leti hai

On call

Neelam : hello purvi

Purvi : haa maa kaise hu aap

Neelam : mai theek hu kavin aur tum kise hu

Purvi : hum dono theek hai maa

Neelam : purvi aaj raat tum dono free ho kya

Purvi : kyu maa ?

Neelam : aaj mai tum dono dinner par bolana chaiti hu

Purvi : dinner par

Neelam : haa

Purvi : thik hai maa 8 bhaje aa jaaye ga ghar

Neelam: ok

Cut the call

Kavin : kya kaha aunty ne

Purvi : maa ne hum dinner par boliye hai

Kavin : aaj

Purvi : haa pls office ghar aa jàane

Kavin : thik hai

Purvi office ka liye chala jaati hai ...kavin bhi break fast karna ka baad office chala jaata hai

* * *

At night

Purvi office se ghar aati hai aur fresh ho kar kitchen mai jaati hai .shreya ki help karne ... purvi shreya ko dinner ka baare mai bolti hai ...kuch der baad purvi time dekhti hai 7 : 45 ho rahe hote hai ...purvi room mai jaati hai ready hone ...purvi ne grey color ki saare phehni hoti hai aur wo kavin ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ...par kavin nahi aaye hota hai ..aise 9 bhaj jaate hai neelam ji bhi call kar rahi hoti hai purvi neelam ji ko mana kar deti hai ki kavin abhi tak nahi aaya hai ...neelam ji kuch nahi bolti hai ...bas kehti hai kal aane dinner par ...purvi ko bohut gusaa aa rahe hota hai kavin par purvi kavin ko call karne ki koshish karti hai ...par kavin phone band hota hai ...

11 : 00 pm

Kavin key se door kholta hai sab so rahe hote hai ...kavin room mai jaate hai aur dekhta hai purvi bed par baith hoti hai aur bohut gusaa mai hoti hai...

Purvi : aa gaye tum

Kavin : sorry wo office mai bohut kasm tha is liye late ho gayaa

Purvi ( angry ) : kab se phone try kar rahi thi tumhara kavin ...tum bhool gaye hum maa ka ghar dinner par jana tha

Kavin : sorry wo mai bhool gaye tha

Purvi ( ye sunn kar purvi ko bohut hi gusaa aata hai ) : bhool gaye tum kavin

Kavin : sorry bol rahe hona mai purvi aunty se bhi sorry boldoga

Purvi kuch nahi bolti aur washroom mai jaati hai chang karne .kuch der baad purvi chsng kar ka aati hai aur bed ka dusre side so jaati hai ...kavin use hi dekh rahe hota hai ...

Kavin ( pov ) : ye toh bohut gusaa mai hai ..baat bhi nahi kargi mujhe se ...par mere bhi koi galti nahi hai kaam ki waja se mai bhool gaye tha ...

Kavin fresh ho kar neche jaate hai kitchen mai khana garam karne ka liye ...shreya bhi kitchen mai hoti hai

Kavin : bhabhi aap yeha

Shreya :haa wo pani lena aayi thi

Kavin : ohh

Kavin friged se khana nikel ta hai aut garam karna rakna wala hota hai ki shreya use rokti hai

Shreya : tum dinnning talbe par baith mai le kar aati ho

Kavin : par bhabhi

Shreya : kaha na jaav

Kavin : thik hai

Kavin kitchen se bhaar jaata hai aur dinnning table par baith hai 5 min baad shreya khaana dinning table par lati hai

Kavin : thank you bhabhi

Shreya ( smile ) : welcome waise purvi kaha aur tum dono dinner par kyu nahi gaye

Kavin shreya ko sab baata hai

Shreya : ohh ye baat hai kavin lekin tum bhi jaldi ghar aa jana chaiya tha ...ab purvi ko manana padga

Kavin : hmm

Shreya : kavin tumha pata hai purvi kab se wait kar rahi tumhara aur usene abhi tak dinner bhi nahi ki aur so gayi

Kavin : kya dinner bhi nahi kiya hai

Shreya : haa kavin

Kavin : hmm

Shreya good night wish kar ka room mai chali jaati hai...kavin dinner khatam karta haiaur purvi ka liye ek plate mai khaana leta hai aur room mai jaata hai ...aur dekhta hai purvi so rahi hoti hai ...kavin bed ka pass jaata hai aur plate table ka par rakht hai...aur purvi ko jaagata hai

Kavin : purvi uth

Purvi sleep tone : sone do na maa

Kavin : purvi uth khaana khalo

Par purvi uth nahi hai ...

Kuch der baad purvi uth kar bed par baith jaathi hai

Purvi : kya hai kavin kyu mujhe uth ya

Kavin : -khaana khalo phir so jaana

Purvi : mujhe bhook nahi hai kavin

Kavin : pls khalo purvi and sorry

Purvi : sorry toh mujhe bolna chaiye kavin

Kavin : ab ye baat ko yehi khatam karte hai nd i promiss purvi kal hum tumhara mom ki ghar jaaye gi

Purvi smile

Purvi : tumne dinner kiya

Kavin : haa

Kavin use apne haath se khilata hai ...purvi smile ...after some time

Kavin : ice cream khane chal purvi

Purvi ( happy ) : haa

Kavi ice cream khane jaathi hai kavi ice cream khate hai ..nd thodi der beah par bhi jaste hai ...kavi beach par enjoy kar rahe hote hai...nd purvi bohut khush hooti hai ...kuch der baad kavi ghar aate hai nd kavin bed ka dusre side do ta hai aur purvi dusri side soti hai

Kavin : good night purvi

Purvi : good night kavin

Kavin light off kar ta hai aur dono so jaate hai

.

.

.

.

I hope all you like ths chapter

Next chapter mai purvi kavin ko apni dil ki baat bolgi nd dekhtie hai kavin ka jawaab kya hota hai

Cid ki deewani : hey dear i hope tumha ye chapter pasand aaye ...main tumhare liye ye chapter post kiya hai nd thank you for review dear :-) :-)

Krissy krissane : thank you for review dear :-):-)

Subhi singh : thank you for review dear :-):-)

Ashi : thank you for review dear :-):-)

Kavi fan : thank you for review dear :-):-)

Saj : thank you for review dear :-):-)

Asfa : thank you for review dear :-):-)

Asfika shdqh : thank you for review dear :-) :-)

Keep loving Kavi :-) :-)

Your Dareya forever

Subhi singh : thank you for review dear


	9. Chapter 9

Next day

Kavin office ka liye ready ho rahe hota ...purvi room mai enter hoti coffee lekar kavin ka liye ...purvi kavin ka pass jaathi hai ...

Purvi : kavin tumhrari coffee

Kavin leta hai

Kavin : thank you

Purvi smile

Purvi room safai karne lagati hai

kavin : purvi

purvi : haa kavin

kavin : tum aunty ko phone kar bol do ki aaj hum dinner par aa rahe hai

purvi : thik hai kavin

kavin laptop leta hai

kavin : ab mai chalta hu mujhe office ka liye leta ho rahe hai

purvi : ok

kavin : aaj raat ready rehana ...mai office se jaldi ghar aa javonga

purvi : hmm

kavin chala jaata hai office ka liye ...purvi neelam ji ko call karti hai aur bolte hai ki hum log dinner par aa rahe hai neelam khush hai...ki kavi dinner par aa rahe hote hai ...neelam ji ka saat baat karne ka baad purvi office jaathi hai ...

4 : 00 pm

purvi haf day lekar ghar aa jaati hai kyu ki use shreya ka saat shoping par jaana hota ...shreya aur purvi shoping par jaate hai ...6 : 00 pm shreya aur purvi shoping kar ka ghar aati hai...purvi apne room mai jaathi hai ...

7 : 00 pm

purvi kichen mai jaati hai ...shreya dinner bana rahi hoti hai

purvi : shreya mai kuch help karro

shreya : nahi purvi tum tak gayi hogi hall mai baith mai kar leti hu

purvi : pls shreya mai bohut bor hogi hu help karne do

shreya : acha thik hai tum vegetables cut karro

purvi shreya ki help karti hai dinner mai ...kuch der baad room mai jaathi hai ready hone ...ready hokar kavin ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ...kuch der baad kavin aata hai aur dono neelam ka ghar jaate hai ...neelam welcome karti hai...kavin aur neelam ji ki bohut achi bonding ho jaate hai ...kavin neelam ji ko aunty nahi maa bolata hai ...after some time kavi dinnner kar te hai ...kavin ko neelam ka haath ka khaana bohut acha lagta hai ...purvi kavin ko dekh kar smile hi kar rahe hoti hai...dinner karna ka baad kavi neelam ji ko bye bolte hai aur car mai baith hai kavin driving kar rahe hota hai...aur purvi passanger sit par baith hoti hai

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : beach par chala

kavin ( smile ) : haa kyu nahi

purvi ( pov ) : ye acha moka hai kavin ko apne dil ki baat bolne ka aaj bol hi deti hu

kavin car park karta hai ...aur dono beach par jaate hai ...dono sand par chal rahe hote hai...aur ek side baith jaate hai .

kavin : bohut acha laga rahe hai yaha

purvi : haa kavin

aur dono chup hote hai ...

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa

purvi : mai tumse kuch kehna chaiti hu

kavin : bol

purvi apne eyes band karti hai

purvi : kavin i love you bohut pyaar karti hu tumse

ye sunnkar kavin shocked hota hai

kavin : purvi sab sach hai kya

purvi eyes opne karti hai

purvi : haa kavin ye sab sach hai main tumse pyaar karne lagi hu jab humari shaadi hovi tab mujhe tum pasand nahi thi ...par jab hum dost bane pher main tumha like kar lagi aur pata nahi chal kab tumse pyaar hogaya ...kya tum bhi mujhe se pyaar karte hu

kavin uth jaata hai

purvi : kya hova kavin ...aur wo bhi uth jaati hai

kavin purvi ko hug karta hai

kavin : mai bhi tumse bohut pyaar kartha hu purvi ...jab main tumha pheli baar sari mai dekha tab se tumse pyaar hogaye purvi i love you purvi

purvi : i love you to kavin

kavin purvi forehead par kiss karta hai

kavin : thank you purvi meri zindagi mai aane ka liye

purvi smile

kavi pani ka andar chal rahe hote hai ek dusre ka haath pakked kar aur enjoy kar rahe hote hai ...kuch der baad kavi ice cream khate hai aur ghar jaate hai ...

kavi room

kavin fresh hokar bed par baith hota hai aur purvi mirror ka samne jewellery nikal rahi hoti hai ...kavin purvi ka pass jaata hai aur purvi ko trun karta hai aur use aram mai utha hai

purvi : kavin chod mujhe

kavin : nahi

kavin use bed ka pass lajaata hai kavin made purvi lye on bed then he started kissing her neck she caught his arms tight kavin moved his kiss form her neck to ear lob...and then again kissed her neck and made his love mark on her neck purvi shivered kavin smiled and then kissed her fore head and then her cheeks and kissed on her lips he kissed her softly with all his love ...he smile under kiss when purvi to responded ...( is ka baad aap sab ko pata hai ) after some time both lyed on bed and kavin coreved themselves with blanket

purvi : i love you kavin

kavin : i love you to purvi aur wo forehed par kiss karta hai aur dono hug kar ka so jaate hai

5 saal baad kavi ko ek ladki hoti hai jisaka naam pari hota hai...aur kavi apne life mai bohut khush hote hai

the end

i know story ka end acha nahi aur story bhi acha nahi thi ...sorry mujhe is mai koi idea nahi aa rahe tha is liye story end kardi...i hope aap sab ko acha laga story ka end

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

cid ki deewani, sweety , kavi fan ,fancy pari , update kavi , asfa , subhi singh , ashi , saj , thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever


End file.
